


Ennui

by mneiai



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nate and Blair, the first time they realized that life was totally boring without Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennui

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-show.

On a scale of one to his mother's tea parties, Nate had to say this was the most boring vacation he'd ever had. He thought when Blair convinced their parents to let her go along that it would be more...something. Just _more_. Instead it's the two of them, lounging on a beach, trying not to fall asleep while the other person's talking.

No amount of alcohol seemed to improve the situation and Blair disapproved of Nate going off and getting high. So the main festivities consisted of staring at the barely-clad people around them, seeing how long it took before Blair to make a derisive comment about teenage boys and their libidos.

Nate loved Blair, he did--she was beautiful, precious, far more intelligent than him, and yet still willing to put up with most of his shit. But when she wasn't Queen B of wherever she was at...she got kinda sulky.

Last year, Nate was sure, was more fun than this. They'd certainly never wallowed in self-pity while lying on custom lounges on a dull private beach. He tried to recall, from the vague, piecemeal memories he was left with, why that would be.

It seemed like Blair was doing the same thing, because just as Nate was coming to his conclusion, she turned over and said from behind sunglasses that looked like they were trying to eat her head, "I wish Chuck was here."

And that was it, that was exactly it. Last year Mr. Bass had some big business hoopla and left Chuck with the Archibalds for a whole month. Nate didn't have a chance to get bored, not when it was just him and Chuck and definitely not when the Waldorf's joined them at the tail end of break. He was pretty sure Chuck couldn't even comprehend what "boredom" was.

"God, me, too." He paused after he let that out, wondering if he should have admitted he'd rather be with his friend than his girlfriend, but Blair didn't look the least bit upset.

The two of them were awesome together, of course. They could rock the social scene like no one else, the Queen and her adoring Prince Charming. But outside of their realm, things got shaky. Then they had to admit that the only things they had in common were money, good looks, and a certain moral blindspot when it came to all things Chuck.

Blair pushed her sunglasses down and their eyes met. Then she pursed her lips, nodded, and reached for the pink cell phone sitting on the table beside her.

"He's probably drugged out of his mind and surrounded by naked women," Nate reasoned, maybe bemoaned (was "bemoaned" the right word, he wondered, trying to think back to the days he wasn't sleeping in English).

"Don't worry, darling, I know just what to say." How could he disagree with that patented Waldorf smirk?


End file.
